


美好之物永存 This Beautiful Thing Won't Change

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: “所以，是什么让你们决定结婚？”高汶举着摄像机采访。“五十便士。”梅林说。“随机概率。”亚瑟耸耸肩。“好吧，”高汶把镜头转向自己，“我想他们的意思是，呃，命中注定。”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 番外破三轮在chapter 2

梅林打着呵欠走下扶梯，来到站台上。他拉紧双肩包的背带，一屁股坐上角落里空出来的长凳。

在一个可怕的重症监护室夜班过后，他会度过精神万分的交班时间，并且错觉自己不需要睡眠，但这种情况到他走进地铁站就会停止，这地方好像有魔咒，一旦他听到地铁行经的呼啸、某个人对着手机喋喋不休的抱怨、母亲的训斥、高跟鞋在地面清脆的敲打，就会立刻陷入对睡眠的渴求。

站台中央的时钟平淡地走动着，在这个点，搭乘他要去的那个方向的列车的人很少。梅林又打了个呵欠，试图想一些杂乱的事来防止自己原地睡着。他脑子里浮现了今天早晨三点钟去世的那个老人的脸。灰色的皮肤上的针孔，耷拉的眼皮下凝滞的眼珠，肺里呼出的微弱热气让呼吸机的面罩时而清晰，时而模糊。

想到这个并没有让他的困意减少，只是向用他的意识熬煮的浓汤里添进了一勺沉重而确切的调料。

对侧站台上的列车进站了，向外涌出一波嘈杂的人流，他脑中的画面忽然跳跃到一片淡红色的海滩上。霞光抹在连亘不绝的海平面上方，浪花拍打着光滑的礁石，发出同样此起彼伏相互叠加的噪声，某个总爱捣乱的人将手中的摄像机不停按到他的脸上，在被他挥舞着胳膊推开后笑嘻嘻地把镜头转向他们陷在沙子里的脚趾……

梅林的手随着歪倒的身体滑下膝盖，他猛地从困倦中惊醒，手指触摸到什么薄而柔软的东西。他把脑袋伸到长凳下方，看见一束颓败的、叫不上名字的小花，长长的茎条包裹在一张星期天的报纸里，仓促地扎了一根丝带。梅林把它拿起来，眯起眼睛看了看。报纸发出脆响，那些白色和橙色的梭形花瓣还湿润着，可半已揉皱，半已缺损，有人粗暴地揪扯过它们，一根枝条从中间折断，花朵耷拉下来，像因屈服而垂下的头颅。

两个钟头之前，它们还属于某个从地铁上被推搡着走下来的人，在拥挤的乘客之间被一只臂弯努力保护着。但不知道为什么，也许是一通电话，也许是一次争吵，也许只是一转念，便被丢弃在脏兮兮的运动鞋、崭新的皮鞋和尖头铆钉鞋旁边，在长凳下的阴影里蜷缩、凋落。

射灯照亮轨道，地铁进站了。门向两侧滑开，梅林跳起来跨进车厢，随便挑选了一个空座位，卸下肩上的背包。对面那个中年男人两膝之间夹着一根拐杖，疑惑地打量他手里那束乱糟糟的野花。

出于一种突如其来的冲动，梅林准备把它们带回家。有个秘密，只有寥寥几个人知道——他有一点小魔法。这不是说他能改变生死那样的大事，但他，偶尔地，能让一些细微的事情朝他所希望的方向发展。

乘客们上上下下，报站声机械地响起，他随着列车停止和启动左右摇晃，每次车门开启，车厢里就吹进一股冷风。困倦在他的上下眼睑之间施加了强大的引力，幸好，在他彻底睡着以前，机械声报出了他应该下车的站名。他和一个带孩子的女人擦肩而过，那是一对双胞胎，彼此手牵着手，肩上背着画板，最后跳上车的小姑娘对他露出牙齿微笑，稚嫩的目光落到弯曲的浅黄色花蕊上。

梅林轻手轻脚地闪进家门，把钥匙挂上门后那只船锚形状的木架子，门厅里很安静，角柜上那台座钟在不停滴答。他脱下背包，赤着脚穿过起居室，纱帘在一扇没有关紧的窗前飘拂。艾苏萨，他米白色的拉布拉多犬，原本蜷在毯子上，现在已经摇着尾巴跳起来，发出亲昵的呼噜声，跟在他脚边走进厨房。阳光让托盘里的玻璃杯闪闪发亮，他从橱柜深处找出一个很久没用过的透明方底花瓶，盛了些水，解开花束的丝带，拆开报纸，将几支花插了进去。艾苏萨坐在地板上，目不转睛地盯着看。他抽出空来挠了挠它的脖子，允许它湿润的舌头舔了自己的掌心，然后直起身理好耷拉的花枝，用双手拢住那些颓败的花瓣。

魔法时刻到了。他在心底说，闭上眼睛，沉默着想象它们盛开在微风中的样子。

没有火花、音乐或别的什么魔术表演所需要的元素，只有早晨安静的阳光，和窗棂在餐桌上投下的影子。梅林松开手掌，秀妍饱满的花枝从他手指间跳出来，它们看起来就像刚从乡间的篱笆或花园的灌木里剪下，而从没被人丢弃在某家医院附近的地铁站里。

他满意地微笑着，把花瓶推到餐桌中央，收拾好报纸和丝带。几个小时之前，他的手掌探到一个病人心跳的消失，而现在，它们让一束花回到了初放时分。

他为艾苏萨将狗粮倒进碗里，拨开厨房通向花园的小门，再次打了个呵欠。拉布拉多犬埋头嚼起一块饼干，他揉揉它的脑袋，离开厨房踏上通向二楼的木楼梯。

书房、健身室和卧室的门都关着，梅林疲惫地靠在走廊墙壁上，扭动门把。主卧深咖色的门被推开，柔顺的窗帘紧掩，房间陷在一种温柔的昏暗里。

扶手椅上搭着几件衣服，空气中漂浮着微弱的百利酒的甜味，亚瑟仰面躺在床上，毯子搭在肚皮上，露出赤裸的胸膛。他微微张着嘴呼吸，睡得很沉，一只胳膊横过来霸占了半张床。一枚戒指套在他自然蜷起的无名指上，样式很简单，乍看上去只是一个银圈。

梅林也有只一样的戒指，但他的工作不允许他戴除了橡胶手套之外的东西，所以它安稳地放在床头柜的第一个抽屉里。在某些场合，亚瑟会着重提醒他戴上它，好让别人在握手或端起酒杯时注意到。那个床头柜上现在摆了个空玻璃杯，正是它散发出甜酒的香味。一本杂志掉在柜脚和床单之间，光滑的页面折叠成鹦鹉螺那样的螺旋。

亚瑟翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，梅林抹了抹脸，上前扯出被他的胳膊压住的自己的短袖衫。

等他从浴室出来，带着一身水汽扑倒在床上时，亚瑟已经醒来，手机贴在耳旁，另一只手背搭在额头上，不耐烦地指责电话那头的人搞砸了某部分方案。梅林不知道是哪个倒霉鬼惹上了亚瑟的起床气，他的眼皮实在撑不住了，枕边人的喋喋不休变得越来越遥远模糊，很快陷入一团柔软的黑暗。黑暗并不长久，有人在捏他的脸，他痛苦地半睁开眼，一个衣冠整齐的亚瑟咧嘴笑着，正往脖子上绕领带，蓝眼睛闪着细碎的光。

“嘿，我要走了。”

梅林含糊地嘟囔了一声，但亚瑟又把他拍醒。梅林挣扎着撑开眼皮，把对方扔出窗外的念头在他脑海中一闪而过。他曾经试过认真地这么想，不过魔法只让亚瑟的脚离开了地面几秒钟，还使后者兴奋地求他再来一次。梅林不知道如果下回自己想“把他扔出地球”，事情是不是能稍微激烈一点。

“你带了一束花回来。”亚瑟说，“今天是什么日子吗？我是不是忘了什么？”

“今天。”梅林在枕头上疲惫地翻了个白眼，“今天是智力障碍患者日。”

“哦。”亚瑟皱皱眉头，推紧领带结，认真思索医院是不是为每个日子都附上了一种疾病，然后他才反应过来——“梅林！”

梅林把手捂在脸颊边，闭上了眼，一只手拉开他的手腕，他感觉到戒指的硬度，柠檬牙膏味的吻蛮横而飞快地落在他的嘴唇上。

“晚上见。”亚瑟在他耳旁说，带上门出去了。车从车库中开出的声音很快传来，轮胎压过被阳光晒得闪闪发亮的柏油地面，消失在树阴里。

梅林在下午五点半醒来，抱着枕头，踢开毯子，抓过手机盯了十秒钟。“见鬼！”他跳起来，顶着乱糟糟的头发。夜班之后他通常只睡五个小时，便于第二天回归正常作息，空出来的时间还需要遛狗、洗衣服、收拾花园和房间，但今天显然来不及了。他把毯子胡乱塞成一团，掀开窗帘，打开玻璃门，让风从露台上吹进来。梧桐树青色的叶子在栏杆外摆动，他呼吸了一大口清新柔和的空气，冲回屋内换上运动衫，带上艾苏萨出去跑步。在第三圈的最后，基本上已经是白色大狗通过狗链在拖着他，梅林气喘吁吁，怀疑亚瑟平时会带艾苏萨跑上多少圈。五圈，至少，取决于那天他下班是早是晚。梅林从没碰过健身室里的沙袋和哑铃，亚瑟曾逼他去过几回俱乐部，结局是他一次又一次瘫倒在地，拼命摇动自己困在头盔里的脑袋，而亚瑟叉着腰，一副极力忍笑的样子，把拳击手套摘下来丢在他的肚皮上。

“够了，够了，艾苏萨——”他奋力勒住继续往前冲的拉布拉多犬，“回家——”

在他冲凉完毕，把所有脏衣服塞进洗衣机，裹着浴巾猛灌下三杯水后，汽车的引擎声在院子里响起，亚瑟按时回来了。他闪了闪车灯，梅林匆匆套上长裤和袜子，在他按喇叭之前冲上楼找出一件上衣，抓起手机和钥匙，出门钻进车里。艾苏萨在台阶上抗议般地叫了一声。

亚瑟打量他两眼。“我睡过头了。”梅林解释说，扣好安全带，但亚瑟没有扭转方向盘倒车。

“你是不是忘了什么？”他问。

梅林上下打量自己，确定穿的是合理的上衣，成对的袜子和正确的鞋。他摸摸口袋里的钥匙、手机和钱包，困惑地转过头。

亚瑟一反常态地，耐心地盯着他。梅林恍然大悟，推开车门，像一阵风刮回房子里。艾苏萨跟随他的身影扭过头，不知所措地摇了摇尾巴。亚瑟露出已经习惯的表情，手指敲打着方向盘，他摸了摸下巴，又看了眼手表，梅林终于再次出现，将艾苏萨安抚回屋，坐回车里，手指上出现了一圈明显的银色。

亚瑟满意地发动汽车，驶上平坦的道路，树影滑过他们的车窗，天空正由青灰过渡向深紫色。行驶了一段路，他伸手扭开音乐旋钮，降下玻璃，风从车里穿过，一排排笔直的行道树向后飞逝。他们彼此抱怨了几句工作上的琐事，包括策划部的某个老滑头和CT室新来的面瘫、新型材料密度和改良抗菌方案，然后把话题转向酷玩乐队的新歌。梅林不经意地去抚摸手指上的戒指，它是如此恰好地紧贴皮肤，如果平时不戴，戴上时就会分外明显地感觉到它的存在。“让你们的爱恒久闪亮”，珠宝商们在广告中说，所以他们提供一种稳定的金属，用来制作象征稳定关系的符号。但真正让两个人绑在一起的并不是两枚戒指，甚至也不是承诺或者责任，只是一种自然的状态，类似于坚实的土地和其中盘虬的树根，或者水分子中不分彼此的氢和氧。

亚瑟第一次跟梅林回镇子上时，他妈妈说了一个老套的比喻。“理想的配对就像一枚硬币的两面。”她说，往他们的盘子里添上大勺土豆泥、鸡肉、胡萝卜和煮豌豆。

“你是指，通过掷硬币来决定生活中的大部分事情，”梅林用力咽下一口汤，“就像你和爸爸在争论谁该去锄草时做的那样，是吗？”

亚瑟猛地呛了两声。

胡妮丝拨了拨豆子：“如果你非要这么理解……也是个好办法。”

“绝对是个好办法，”亚瑟放下叉子，意味深长地看着梅林，“尤其对你而言，嗯？”

胡妮丝惊讶地抬起头，梅林躲闪着她的目光。亚瑟知道梅林的秘密，这是一个新情报，胡妮丝喝了一点水，若无其事改换了话题。当亚瑟帮忙去签收邮件时，她把梅林叫到厨房来。

“你对待这段关系很认真。”她摘下他肩上一根掉落的头发，温柔的说，“——我不是在拷问。”

梅林的视线对向一篮子新鲜的番茄。它们刚从园子里摘下不久，饱满紧绷的表皮泛着柔润的光泽。

“我……我感觉到不同，就在我们第一次接吻的时候。”他拿起一个番茄，把它在左右手之间移换。

“说实在的，”胡妮丝笑着说，“我不想知道儿子的恋爱细节。”

“不，”梅林挠挠耳朵，“我是说，那时候我出现了通感。”

胡妮丝抓住了他的肘部：“什么？”

梅林第一次出现通感是在八岁，他指着家里的座钟说“妈妈，为什么三点钟有秋天草场的颜色？”，与此同时，他第一次让那台钟的秒针开始倒走。和普通意义上的通感不同，他很确定这是他那些小魔力的一部分，它们并不总是出现，只是在某些时刻突然跳出来。亚瑟在路灯下吻他就是那样的一个时刻。他的呼吸碰到他的嘴唇，一刹那间，细小的、透明的、冰冷而锋利的雪花充满了他的血管。所有的血细胞都凝结冰冻，冒出尖锐闪亮的棱角，如同冻裂的镜子上飞出的最薄的碎片，划过血管，流遍全身。

“……听起来一点也不美好，”胡妮丝担忧地皱起眉头，“我还以为会是，你知道，一些柔软的东西。”

“我感觉到冷和痛，”梅林说，“非常真实。就像，就像我在什么地方曾经为他而死过，而且我是一直等待着能那么做。”

胡妮丝惊恐地睁大眼睛，手指揪紧了他的外套。梅林赶忙安抚她：“还没有完呢，接下来一切就都好了。”

他记得自己的手指缠到了亚瑟的头发里，在极近的距离感觉到他胸膛里炽热的跳动，血管中的冰晶因而渐渐蒸发而出，离开他的身体。皮肤变成一整面透析膜，仿佛连上了那台他时常需要操作的血浆置换机，它们流淌到亚瑟那儿，再回到他体内，焕然新生。

胡妮丝还皱着眉，但眼中的担忧已经消减，取而代之的是一种善意的困惑，“这很难体会。”

“我想只有我能理解。”梅林说，抠了抠番茄表皮上凹陷下去的一个点，“亚瑟也不能，他搞不好会认为是他的吻技太好。”

胡妮丝笑了起来。

“别担心，我们挺不错的。”梅林说，捏了捏她的手指。院门吱呀响起，亚瑟抱着一只纸箱走进来。他转身去迎接。

“所以，”当他走到门口的时候，胡妮丝问，眼角边皱起笑纹，“他的吻技怎么样？”

梅林回头，调皮地拧起眉尖。

“你说你不想知道这些细节的。”他说，一转身闪了出去。

埃尔多是个漂亮的镇子，他们可以骑巴利诺那架老掉牙的哐啷作响的单车去湖边，几十年前，他曾用它约会过胡妮丝，现在轮到他的儿子载着自己的约会对象，奋力踩着脚踏。亚瑟抓着梅林的衣服，两条长腿抻开在两边，时不时踢到路边的野花。

“你就不能骑快点吗？”他说。

“你应该试试载着你自己，”梅林没好气地回答，把车蹬地左右摇摆，“这辆车的旧轮胎恐怕没承受过这种重量。”

“我说过让你多多锻炼——”亚瑟说，“不然你连一只白兔都载不动——”

“很快就下坡了！”梅林气喘吁吁地打断他，“你就不能闭……啊啊哦哦哦！”

他们颠簸着冲下一片宽阔的草坡，冲向波光粼粼的湖水。梅林用力捏着手刹，但车速丝毫没有减缓，亚瑟在他身后没心没肺地大笑，这对他控制车把一点益处也没有，他们摇晃着翻倒，在湖畔的草地上摔成一团，旧单车的链条被踩脱了，后轮虚弱地空转着。

“都是你的错。”亚瑟说，顺手揪断了一把草叶，往梅林脸上洒。后者挥手反击：“如果你中午别吃那么多，事情说不定会有转机……”

他们在草地上翻来滚去，挠彼此的痒，像两条刚从湖里跳上来的鱼。梅林打了好几个喷嚏，碎草末钻进了他的鼻子里。亚瑟被他的样子逗乐，瘫在草丛中大笑，直到被什么东西突然呛到。

“怎么了？”梅林说，又打了一个喷嚏。

亚瑟坐起身，按住喉咙，先是充满疑惑，然后渐渐浮现出一副快要吐的表情。

“我好像吞下了一只虫子。”他说。

梅林笑起来，手指从戒指上移开，托住下巴。车窗外闪耀着城市灯光，亚瑟左打方向盘转了弯，目光从车前的道路往他这边瞥了一秒。

“有什么在‘让你傻笑排行榜’上击败了我吗？”他说。

“哦，怎么可能？”梅林说，“放心吧，前十名一直都是你。”他的食指和拇指贴起来抵在唇间，这没能封住他翘起的嘴角。亚瑟轻轻揪了一下他后脑勺上的头发。

他们泊好车，走进这回举行“快餐食品之夜”的新餐厅，兰斯洛特、格温和莫嘉娜已经挤在角落的一张桌子旁。

“快点，”莫嘉娜踢了踢身旁的椅子，“艾苏萨最近怎么样？”

“它非常好。”亚瑟说，坐了下来，“你对你弟弟的关心还不如对一只拉布拉多犬。”

“我要把它接过来住几天。梅林会同意的，对吗？”莫嘉娜继续说，“这段时间我太想它了！”

梅林正忙着和兰斯洛特说话。“……我正在做一篇专题，关于克罗恩病的研究进展，我想分成三个部分……”兰斯洛特比划着说，目光落到他的手指上，“你竟然记得戴上了你的戒指。”

梅林低头看看，把戒指转了一圈，小声地说：“其实我忘记了。”

兰斯洛特善解人意地微笑了，他抿抿嘴唇，偷偷看了一眼正在看菜单的格温：“事实上，我今天也准备——”

“为什么你不能自己养一条狗呢？”亚瑟的声音突然传过来打断了他们的对话。

“艾苏萨是独一无二的！”莫嘉娜争辩道，“无论你承不承认，它跟我很亲密。”

“埃尔多今年出生了好几条拉布拉多犬，”亚瑟说，“如果你想要，胡妮丝肯定会给你留一条。”

“你就是不明白，你这个白痴。”莫嘉娜生气地说。

亚瑟瞪着她：“艾苏萨是我们的。是梅林和我的。”

梅林、兰斯洛特和格温饶有兴味地看着他们为鸡毛蒜皮而斗嘴，但侍者端上饮料，打断了他们怒气冲冲的对视。

“你就继续宠着他吧。”莫嘉娜转向梅林吼道。

他被吓得呛了一口水，抬起食指指着自己，亚瑟伸手帮他拍着背。

“莫嘉娜，”他说，“从小到大，我有什么东西是你没抢过的吗？”

“你有什么东西是我抢成功了的吗？”莫嘉娜反问。

他们你一句我一句，丝毫没有停下来的意思，最后是高汶的到来结束了他们的争吵。

“抱歉！”他说，扯掉脖子上那条纯粹为了装饰的薄围巾扔在椅背上，“电视台的活儿，总是这么不准时。哇哦，谁为我点了双倍芝士披萨？”

几双手一起把他拉坐了下来，格温把他心心念念的双倍芝士推到他面前。梅林的最后一餐是早晨在医院里吃的，虽然这一天的大部分时间他都在睡觉，现在依然感到饥肠辘辘。所有人的手都伸向桌子上的披萨、薯条和烤鸡翅，吃到一半时，兰斯洛特终于找到机会宣布他和格温将要结婚。

“你终于说出来了，”亚瑟如释重负，“我以为你打算憋到我们都回家了再挨个打电话。”

“我鼓起勇气问了她。”兰斯洛特说，“我一直担心自己不够好，不能给她想要的生活，但——”

“我想要的就是有你的生活。”格温说。

“噢，”莫嘉娜捂住心口，“瞧瞧你们。终于。”

格温骄傲地咧嘴笑着。

高汶站起身来，越过桌子，直接推了一把兰斯洛特的肩膀：“你让我们等太久了！”

“没错，”莫嘉娜赞同道，“你们甚至输给了那两个家伙。”她指着亚瑟和梅林。

“我们情况特殊。”亚瑟拍开她的手指。

高汶用勺子敲敲杯沿，郑重地清了清嗓子。

“我认为在座的各位都应该请我一杯酒。不如从你开始，嗯？”他笑嘻嘻地向梅林打了个响指。

梅林瞪大眼睛，挑高眉毛：“什么，你还敢提那件事？”

那年通过某个中间人去赴约会的本该是格温和高汶。莫嘉娜不放心格温独自赴约，但她脱不开身，只好逼着亚瑟陪格温一起去。而高汶则根本不想去，他说那全是帕西在多管闲事。于是，梅林在他的威逼利诱下（“你说过你会为我赴汤蹈火的，现在是时候了”）坐到了格温对面，在整个灾难般的会面中假装自己是个有一身漂亮肌肉的非常酷的摄影师。

格温很友好，可坐在她身边的那个金色头发的人就不是了，他一直抱着手臂，用锐利的蓝眼睛审视梅林，好像他欠了他五十万——那就是亚瑟，在扮演一个尽职的甚至有点吓人的保镖。

梅林原本以为，这件事会止于他帮助高汶强行约会失败，但相比于这之后发生的所有事情，这只不过是一碟开胃小菜。在这之后，格温会遇见兰斯洛特，他们会互生好感，试探、犹豫、慢慢接近。而亚瑟会无礼地闯进梅林的生活，搞砸一切也修复一切，直到他们交换戒指，承认谁也离不开谁。

“拜托，”高汶潇洒地把一颗鸡肉扔进嘴里，“这里至少有五个人应当感谢我。”

“为什么我要感谢你？”莫嘉娜狐疑地说。

高汶口齿不清地嘟囔了几个字，听起来像“艾苏萨”。

所有人都在笑，亚瑟的手搭到了梅林的椅背上。

“至于仪式……”他们聊起新的话题，“我们想让一切简单点。一块草坪，几个客人……”格温托住下巴，看着兰斯洛特，后者点了点头。

“就像亚瑟和梅林那样。”她补充道。

“什么？”梅林举起双手，“不，千万别。”

“除非，”亚瑟接道，“你们把地点选在泳池里。”

“我认为挺不错。”兰斯洛特说，“至少去参加过的人都会记得。”

“当然会记得。”莫嘉娜毫不客气地指出，“他们那支录像简直可以直接拿金酸莓奖。”

亚瑟向她竖起了拇指。

他们婚礼那天下了很大的雨。刚开始，天气只是有些阴，并肩宣誓时，梅林确定亚瑟在紧张，尽管他装得轻松镇定，但梅林能看出来，从他眨眼的次数，还有拇指和食指彼此摩擦的方式。他说“我愿意”的声音有些颤抖，梅林决定不要就此提醒他，因为他自己的声音也好不到哪里去，简直像嗓子里始终卡着一口痰。

阵雨是在他们面对面站着准备交换戒指的时候开始下的，第一滴雨落到头顶时他还以为那是幻觉。等雨滴噼里啪啦正式砸在草地上，打湿所有客人胸前的佩花之后，他们才意识到发生了什么。十秒钟后，所有东西都湿了，从高背椅到照相机的镜头，场面无比混乱，蛋糕毁得一塌糊涂，正合亚瑟的意——他非常讨厌那种奶油的味道。雨大得不像话，相邻的人几乎听不见彼此在说什么，女士们全都躲到阳伞下，挤成一团。巴利诺用外套为胡妮丝挡着雨，乌瑟脸色铁青地站在他们旁边。

亚瑟在这片混乱中捋开梅林额头上湿淋淋的头发，他们没有寻找地方避雨，或者狼狈地到处跑，当所有人都离开座位时，他们是唯一还站在原地的。亚瑟把雨水挤出眼睛，抓起梅林的手，强硬地将一枚戒指推进关节，套到他沾满雨的冰凉的手指上，与此同时，他礼服的袖口正在不断地向下滴水。

“你看起来真是该死的凄惨！”他隔着雨帘向梅林喊道。

“那是因为我将要开始漫长的对你的忍耐！”梅林喊回去，同样把戒指从盒子里拔出来。他潮湿的手指打滑，差点弄掉那枚样式简单的银戒，招来亚瑟痛苦的眼神。

但亚瑟还是允许他为自己套上戒指，原谅他笨手笨脚的行动，原谅他选错蛋糕口味，以及看错天气预报，然后搂紧他的腰，在雨中猛烈地吻了他，虔诚地吮吸他湿润柔软的嘴唇上微凉的雨水。

梅林在这个吻中又一次尝到了通感。和落到他紧闭的眼皮上的雨滴正相反，他感觉到阳光，灿烂甚至刺眼，还有闪闪发亮的湖水，像一匹绸缎铺满了钻石。

他和亚瑟彼此分开，一睁开眼睛，这个感觉就从脑子里跑出来，变成了现实。魔法为他停住了下落的雨滴，而他根本不知道自己是怎么做到的。仅仅两秒钟，亚瑟的眼睛在那些漂浮的水珠后面闪耀，那蓝色的绸缎和天然的钻石，胜过任何一张婚礼照片。

——好吧，也许除了他们一起滑倒在蛋糕桌前，屁股狼狈地对着镜头的那张。

莫嘉娜坚称虽然天气不佳，她依旧发挥了应有的摄影水平，而大雨带来的唯一遗憾是人们可以轻易狡辩自己没哭。然而录像就远没有照片那么灵活了，他们后来在电视上重看时，发现它到下雨之前一直都很正常，但很快，镜头被雨点淹没了，画面外传来高汶大声的“该死”“见鬼”“去你的”“哦不——蛋糕！”，然后一切都模糊成不断震动的色块，因为高汶带着它在草地上飞跑起来。

“如果有一天你要结婚，高汶，”亚瑟说，“请务必让我和梅林当你的摄像师。”

“还好不会有那么一天。”高汶靠在椅背上，庆幸地捋了捋头发。

他们商量了婚礼的安排，又吵吵闹闹地约好庆祝单身之夜的细节，拥挤着从餐厅里出来，分头走向各自的车。

“我来开吧。”梅林说，亚瑟把钥匙抛给他，坐进副驾驶，舒舒服服地歪在靠背上。轿车滑进平和清澈的夜色，亚瑟一路上一直把电台调来调去，寻找一首一闪而过的歌，但直到车停进车库，他都没有找到。

艾苏萨扑上来迎接他们，亚瑟摘下领带，抱住它的脖子，允许它在自己的衬衫上蹭动脑袋。

“艾苏萨，”他变着调子叫它，抓挠它的毛，“你喜欢我还是喜欢莫嘉娜？”

艾苏萨睁着圆圆亮亮的眼睛，讨好地把爪子搭在他的脚背上。

梅林走向厨房，取了两个杯子，他的视线扫过那几朵小花，它们还和早上一样饱满鲜妍。他伸出手指碰了碰，忽然想起一个问题。被剪断然后插到瓶子里的花是有生命的吗？它的生命是在开放的花朵里，还是土壤的根系里？

他想着，从生物的角度到哲学的角度，然后意识到这是一个简单又复杂的问题。他从冰箱里取出果汁倒进杯子，亚瑟在起居室里带着艾苏萨撒欢，见他走进来，转头说：“你没在听我说话？”

“你说什么了？”梅林吧果汁递给他。

“我说，我们没有过单身之夜，我们当时忘记了这个。”

“哦，”梅林倒在沙发上，“那时太仓促了。如果不是埃尔多有现成的草坪，我们都找不到地方。”

亚瑟挤到他身旁：“惨兮兮的，是不是？”

梅林往后挪了挪：“比起回想这个，我更担心格温的单身之夜会光听你和莫嘉娜斗嘴。”

“不会的，”亚瑟竖起食指，“但是高汶肯定会把你和兰斯洛特灌醉，尤其是你。如果你又跳了那种踢踏舞，记得请他们录下来。”

梅林向他投来挑衅的眼神。

艾苏萨趴在他们前面，满意地眯着双眼，他们的脚趾能触到它温暖的，起伏着的皮毛。

他们是在一次剧烈的争吵后结的婚，确切地说，他们是在一次为期三个月的分手后结的婚，从下定决心到举行婚礼总共不到四十八小时。可能每对情侣都经历过这种时刻，因为一些小事牵连出奇怪的心结，最终演变成互相伤害。但可以肯定，其中没有几对会因此而结婚。一切只因亚瑟说，他不想再来这么一次，人们对待分手往往随便，但离婚时总得三思。绝对没有比这更加糟糕的求婚台词，可梅林一时冲动竟然接受了他的说法。于是他们正式把对方的存在变成生活里理所应当的一部分，变成琐事和摩擦，而不是只是吻和性爱。如果一个人的生活方式是一团球形的云雾，后者只是让两团雾气柔顺地交融，前者则使它们的内核粗砺地碰撞，直到它们适应这种距离，最终重叠在一起。

“艾苏萨，”亚瑟用脚尖顶顶大狗的肚子，“睡觉时间到了。”

艾苏萨疑惑地抬起头，睡觉时间当然没到，但它的主人们要去做一些需要用到床的事情。它无辜地回到自己的毯子上，乖乖卧好。亚瑟抓着梅林腰部的衣服，他们在楼梯口按灭了一楼的灯光，然后在每一级黑暗的台阶上接吻，轻车熟路到完全不需要看路。亚瑟把梅林贴到走廊的墙壁上，不是主卧那一边——他的手伸向了书房的门。

“别在那里，”梅林阻止了他的手，“书架太硌。”

所以他们挪了几步，一起倒进健身室里，亚瑟在这个房间的墙上装了防撞击的软垫，它很管用，不只在健身方面，还在另外一种运动上。第一次试验这项功能时，梅林以他的医学背景给出了专业的评判，这是多此一举，因为亚瑟从他的手指、牙齿和脖子，就能知道它的效果到底如何。如果他的手指揪疼他的头发，就给三分，如果他的牙齿咬住嘴唇，那就四分，如果以上两点再加他的脖子向一侧绷紧，突出沾满汗水的漂亮的胸锁乳突肌，五分。

不过他们最终还是会回到卧室，也就是说，当亚瑟觉得自己的头发再被揪下去就该断掉的时候。他会扑到床上，用膝盖把梅林压住，牢牢把他的手按在头顶，以此惩罚他毫不留情施加在他头皮上的揪扯。

而梅林会咬他的嘴唇，时轻时重，取决于他的状态，如果他处在那种濒临窒息的顶峰里，只顾着张开嘴呼吸，可想而知他会没空做这件事。亚瑟对这些信号已经练就了敏锐的默契，包括梅林的手指在他肩膀上不由自主的收紧，他上半身微微的弹动，他不安皱起的双眉，每当这时，亚瑟总是侧过头，坚定地抚慰地吻他的眼睛和颧骨，但绝不停下来，他会持续一直到他们感觉不到彼此的分别，到一切都陷入耀眼的灿白。

如果夜空晴朗，他们就拉开窗帘，让月光洒在地板和床单上，就像今晚，那微弱的光使房间像充满了清澈的水流。

梅林的脖子被亚瑟圈在臂弯里，他平缓的呼吸吹到他的额头上。有人惧怕一切平息之后的这种静谧，惧怕脆弱与虚脱，但他们不。亚瑟会慵懒地抱住梅林，把耳朵贴近他的胸口，听着他的心跳，像这样躺上好一会儿，然后再拖拖拉拉地拉他走去浴室。

只有和真正所爱的人在一起，痛苦和虚无才会消失，皮肤之下才会涨起饱满的平静，像一面鼓张的风帆，漂浮在无边无际的海面上。

有时，梅林觉得自己正身处一个漫长的梦境中。这个梦平和、幸福、无边无际。正因如此，他感到惶恐。他好像已经爱了亚瑟很久，久到无法置信，而他完全不知道这种感觉源自何处。

他又想起厨房里的那瓶野花。它们离开花丛，脱离原有的生命，在一个新的地方开放，而原本同枝的另一些花现在可能在另一个地方。从一个根系中生发的每朵花都去了不同的世界，它们不会再次相见，也再记不起埋着自己的根的那片土壤。

如果梅林没有管那束花，就让它们无可避免地凋谢在地铁站里呢？那毫无疑问是一种死去，可在它们根系所在的那片土壤里，永远会有新的花。

月光照到他们身上，同时也照着厨房里那只玻璃花瓶。艾苏萨安稳地趴在它的毯子上，发出细细的呼噜声。

梅林在枕头上动了动，亚瑟挪动双腿，和他的交缠在一起。很快，他们沉入了睡眠。他们也许会做一个梦。那个梦很长，充满了曲折的细节，但他们醒来时就会忘记，只顾着急匆匆地洗漱，换衣服，把三明治包好带走，驱车去上班，哦，对了，还要把兰斯洛特和格温的婚礼圈到日历上。

亚瑟会在办公室里待一天，对着电脑和图表。梅林会回到重症监护室，那张空病床会让他再次想起昨天早上去世的那个老人，想起那颗衰老的心脏在他的手掌下跳了最后一次。

有一天，他和亚瑟，他们的心跳都会停止，停止的地方仍然是一个谜，他们要走过一生的旅程去接近它，最终到达它。

不过，毫无疑问，总会有那么一天。

但那并不要紧，因为他们的世界也是一条庞大根系上的一朵花，从魔法的藤蔓中偶然掉下，落在这里，重新生长，并且值得庆幸地，开得正好。

完


	2. 命中注定

亚瑟离开的第七天，梅林把艾苏萨送回了埃尔多。他没办法忍受它站在门口，往他身后急切张望的样子，他需要一次又一次把它赶回去，一次又一次地解释。

“他走了。不会回来了。”

艾苏萨不明白这件事，因为那天晚上亚瑟只是与往常一样走出去，平静地关上了门，就像要去车里取点东西，或者要给草坪浇水。艾苏萨不明白，但它能感觉出梅林的情绪，所以它轻呜着咬他的裤脚，叼来最喜欢的玩具和他分享，寸步不离地趴在他身边。当他没有反应时，它就垂下头，下巴搁在两只前爪之间，呆呆地望着那扇胡桃木门，门后挂着船锚形状的钥匙架，那是他们去海边度假时带回的纪念品。

每个角落都有纪念品，佛罗伦萨，威尼斯，巴黎，京都。每个角落都充斥着回忆。呼吸，就连呼吸都会让梅林想起亚瑟。

但是他走了。

“掷硬币吧。”他站在那张餐桌旁说，“如果头像在上，我就离开。”

这像个玩笑，但他从口袋里摸出一枚银币来丢到桌面上，那当啷的撞击声不是玩笑。

在埃尔多，他们曾相视大笑，说天生一对就像互为硬币的两面，而互为硬币的两面意味着可以用扔硬币的方式决定谁去洗碗。他们这么做过，如果梅林想要偷懒，就会轻轻眨眼，用魔法让结果如自己所愿。亚瑟不会戳破他，亚瑟会装作什么也没看见，哀叹着运气，将碗碟收拾进水池。

空气静地像凌晨三点的停尸间，在沉默的相峙中，梅林觉得他听到了冰川碎裂的咯吱声。

“嗯？”亚瑟蜷起指关节敲敲桌面，把硬币往前推了十厘米，“你应该擅长这个，毕竟这是你的天才的主意。”

他的蓝眼睛像极地的冰窟下涌动的海水。在那样的低温里几乎没有动物能长久生存。

他不该这样做，用这种方式，用嘲讽的方式来提出分手。梅林为此感到悲哀。

在他走后，梅林尽可能地避免走进厨房，甚至口渴了也不去喝杯水，那儿拉起了一道无形的封锁线，黄黑交间的条带上挂着三角形的危险警告标志。那是三级实验室里不允许打开的培养柜，梅林目不斜视地经过，用消过毒的防护服将自己牢牢包裹。

他对待它像对待炭疽杆菌。然而它只是厨房桌脚旁的一枚银币。

那天晚上，亚瑟将它抛上半空，动作是那么随意，它升高，旋转，在空中仿佛停留了一个世纪，然后不可避免地坠落，砸上桌面，发出地震般的巨响。

亚瑟没有去看到底是哪一面向上，他一直看着梅林。

梅林知道他在等待什么。

他在逼迫他的挽留。

但他没有眨眼，即使两只眼睛都像揉进了碎玻璃那样痛，他也没有眨一下。魔法能够决定银币的朝向，可有些裂痕，它没法修复。

“我明白了。”亚瑟说。

他的手掌轻轻一拂，把硬币扫到地上，什么也没拿，就这样出了门。银币滚了两圈，撞到桌脚上停了下来，并且永远停在了那里。

他们用五十便士结束了彼此之间的关系。也许那就是它的价值。

梅林上楼去睡觉，故意占满整张床，醒来后却发现自己蜷缩在左边，背后是一片空空荡荡的寂静。他照常上班，下班。夜班时不再有人帮他去遛艾苏萨，大狗没有抱怨，只是等在门口，两只耳朵垂下，乌溜溜的眼珠向前呆望，期待亚瑟的车能开进院子。

梅林把它送回埃尔多，让草地和蝴蝶治愈它的情伤。屋子彻底空了，他忽然之间能听到自己的拖鞋踩在地面上发出的声响，踢踢踏踏，如影随形。

所有人都惊讶他们会分手，所有人却也都觉得那情有可原。亚瑟去了公司在法国的一个分部，几乎是第二天就走了，莫嘉娜说他立即换了电话号码。他像从伤口上切除脓疮一样做得干净彻底，还用酒精浇了一通，好在剧烈的疼痛中烧死残余的葡萄球菌。莫嘉娜装作一点也不担心，仿佛没有带任何行李、不留下任何消息就只身前往另一个国度的不是她弟弟。高汶和兰斯洛特来找梅林，约他一起度过周末，他们想开口谈谈，不过那没什么用。他和亚瑟的分手为朋友圈带来了一次小分裂，他们再也不能像从前那样六个人在一起聚会。

两个半月之后，梅林才从地上捡起那枚硬币。

他去了超市，把它和其他普通的钱币一起花了出去。

原来这个世界上没有命中注定。如果你们白头偕老，那是命运，如果你们擦肩而过，那也是命运。不是这一个，也可以是下一个，反正总会有一个。这就是见鬼的命运的诡谲之处，它既可以说是确定的一切，又可以说是不确定的一切，最后它是所有确定与和不确定的集合，无穷大的集合。

但是，梅林不想要任何的下一个。命运对他说，随便吧，过去了，可他仍想要亚瑟，该死地想要。一切好的和坏的，一切错误，一切裂痕，一切矛盾，一切在那个无法挽回的夜晚消失在门后的东西。它们填充在他的肺泡里，在他的骨小梁里，是融入了他的整个生命的一种可怕的东西。

如果那天亚瑟没有立刻离开，或者，如果自己挽留了他……他一遍遍地想着。即使所有矛盾和疲惫仍在，他们也应该使那枚硬币朝向正确的方向，应该扭转乾坤，把所有正反对错统统变成命中注定，而不是因为一时冲动就用这种愚蠢的方式分手。

梅林在一场黄昏小雨中回到家，绕过高高的树篱和没有修剪的草坪，转过弯，突然刹住了脚步。他所想着的人正坐在前门的台阶旁，外套脱下来搭在膝盖上，像从没离开过，像是出门去上班却忘了带钥匙，纵然他现在上班的地点应该在法国。

亚瑟望向他，表情并不愉快。小雨沾湿了他向后梳的整整齐齐的金发，还有他的衬衫。也许就是因为这个，他看起来正在生气。

一秒钟前，梅林还在想着应该要把他追回来，可随着他的出现，他们有过的争吵、争吵的原因、他们那可笑的分手画面，忽然又统统浮现，变成淅沥绵密的小雨充斥在他们之间。梅林的决心突然间消失，像有人拔掉了轮胎上的气阀，他想到，亚瑟肯定是把什么重要的资料，他的U盘，他的电脑，随便什么，留在了这儿，所以只好回来取。

亚瑟站起身，抖抖手中抓着的衣服，从台阶上走下来。梅林忽略他的视线，从旁经过，掏出钥匙来打开了门。亚瑟跟在他身后走了进来，并没有找东西的意思，只是轻轻拉开鞋柜的门扫了一眼。他的几双鞋还整齐地摆在其中。

梅林把外套扔在沙发上，“要换件衣服吗？”他习惯性地问。打湿了的衬衫贴在身上，可能会感冒。但他立刻意识到这句话带来的困境。亚瑟会发现他的所有东西都还在原处，完全没有动过，就像他还住在这栋房子里。这太暧昧，太像一种暗示。

梅林四处飘移的目光扫过厨房，落到餐桌上，那天晚上的镜头又快速播放了一遍。他们可以谈谈这个。亚瑟现在就站在这儿。但是他要怎么说呢，难道说：

“哦，你回来了。什么时候再走？还是你要再扔个硬币来决定这一点？”

他忍下这种想法，说：“如果要拿什么东西，请自便。我……去趟书房。”

那是一个极假的借口，亚瑟向他走来，在他踏上楼梯时拉住他的手腕。

“你知道我为什么在这。”

梅林没能制止自己脱口而出：“是的，我知道，你来拿走你的愚蠢。”

亚瑟挑起眉毛，几秒钟后，笑了一下。

“我的，愚蠢。”他重复道，“我的。”

他顿了顿，“好。”

然后说：“如果你承认你是‘我的愚蠢’，那这的确是我的目的。”

他的脸上闪过伤感与愤怒，像迅速掠过的一道阴影。

梅林的心脏为这种表情而抽痛，不应该这样，他意识到，亚瑟不想结束，他也一样。他应该说点什么来回应，好让他们就此跨过之前那道裂痕。

亚瑟放开他的手：“我想我来错了。既然你已经做了决定。”

“不，不是这样。”梅林说。老天，这句话太蠢了。

“不是这样？”亚瑟问，他的眼睛里像浮动着明暗不定的水雾。

梅林下定决心，选择了一个更有力的表达方式，他拽住亚瑟湿掉的衬衫袖子，坚决地吻了上去。然而，身后的楼梯突然绊了他一下，他的牙齿磕到了亚瑟的，疼得他们一下子分开。

“啊噢。”亚瑟皱起眉。

这和想象的不太一样。梅林略带歉意地说：“唔，也不是这样……”

亚瑟盯着他看了两秒钟，突然抓住他的胳膊，把他推到墙边，半湿的衬衫贴在皮肤上，随着他的呼吸起伏。

“这样或那样，是你先开始的。”他不讲道理地说，然后发泄似地狠狠地咬了梅林的嘴唇。

接着是一阵碰撞和拉扯，许多绵长激烈的吻，分别在第二、第九和第十五级楼梯。当他们一起倒在走廊的地板上时，梅林发现亚瑟的衬衫已经不知所踪，而他的裤子正在被他往下拉扯。

“等——”他说，立刻被新的亲吻打断了。他有些发晕，好像有什么不对劲，他们好像已经分手——但一团火燃烧在他心里，他非常想这么做，就像放任自己的手在楼梯上解开亚瑟的扣子、抚摸他的胸膛一样……他现在也控制不了地想要更多。亚瑟一边吻他，一边解除了他们之间的最后的阻隔，房子里的氧气好像不够用了，唇一分开，他们就像离开水面的鱼那样呼吸。有谁把梅林的脑组织全替换成了棉花，他的头骨里胀满东西，但又什么都无法去思考。

“等我一下，”亚瑟轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，离开了几秒钟，也可能是十几秒，他不知道，他对时间的感觉也变差了。他正躺在走廊的地板上，甚至都没有进卧室就已经全身赤裸，他们的衣服在楼梯和栏杆上到处都是。

亚瑟回来了，重新带回了吻，比之前还要急切。梅林的手指在亚瑟耳根后轻轻撩动，让他从脚心到脊背一路通电似地发痒。亚瑟以牙还牙，报复地按住梅林的手，把它们固定在一侧，偏过头咬住他的耳垂，吮吸、揉啮，由轻而重，让它充血发红，越来越烫，直到梅林连带着颧骨上的皮肤也一起染红，受不了地扭头躲避。

在渡过最初的相互探索，熟悉对方的身体后，他们早已能随时掀开彼此的开关。梅林挣开双手，把亚瑟反推在地板上，投来一个在后者看来完全是挑衅的眼神，然后低下头去，用舌尖触碰了他的乳头。

亚瑟深吸一口气，胸廓舒张又收紧，梅林的舌头在他胸前，湿润而灵活，拖出濡湿的痕迹。这太要命了，他第一次为他这么做之后，亚瑟第二天甚至没办法与他一起吃饭，他会想着梅林的舌头硬起来。

那条舌头现在在他起伏的胸骨处逡巡，他大口喘息，把手指揉进梅林的头发里，像是要强迫他离开自己，又像要强迫他永远不能离开。梅林伏在他身边，专心无二，像个谦卑的奴仆，吻他的心口。他好像吻走了他的呼吸，也快要吻走他的心跳。

亚瑟捉住他的后颈，把他拎上来，抱着翻了个身，手向下探，伸到梅林两腿之间。

他刚刚离开时去取了安全套和润滑剂，他太熟悉这间屋子了，熟悉到三秒之内就能找到附近的东西，这让梅林感到一阵惶恐，亚瑟有时比他还要更熟悉他的家，就像他才是这儿的主人。

亚瑟抬起他的腿，手指绕过他坚硬挺立的地方，顺着臀缝向后滑，试探着深入，在周围揉按，帮助他放松，把润滑剂送进他的体内。冰凉的感觉让他稍感刺激，亚瑟发现了这一点，第二次，他把手指在外轻点，略微适应后才又伸进去。他耐心地让食指独自在其中开拓，哪怕再急切，他也不会略去这些步骤，不只是为了保护他的情人，同时他也喜欢漫长的前戏带来的感觉，他喜欢把手指缓慢地、一根根地送进梅林体内，看着他因此而发生变化，因为自己而发生变化。

梅林的头发在地板上蹭动，他皱着眉头，双腿不安分地微微乱动。即使有了经验，手指擦过的感觉仍总是让他不知所措。这也许是天生的本能。人类不喜欢被侵入，被控制，只因为对方被我们所爱，才有了包容和信任。他努力适应，发出细细的抽气和吞咽声，让亚瑟送进第二根手指，然后是第三根，它们滑动，深入，直到他咬住嘴唇，点了点头。

亚瑟撤出手指，为自己准备好。他吻了梅林腿间光滑的皮肤，让它们展开，折起。梅林为他放松，可是他却停在那儿，没有进来。他撑在上方，像一片将要来临的风雨，像压低的云翳。

“我想要你告诉我，”他说，“你在等我。”

梅林睁大眼睛，亚瑟笃定地要听他说出来，不只是指现在，还有过去的三个月，甚至过去的许多年。他把入口顶开了一点，然后耐心而折磨地停在那儿不动，等着最后的一句确定。

梅林垂下眼睛，睫毛翕动，微微加重了呼吸。

“我在等你……”他轻声说，“过去，还有永远。”

亚瑟像是很满意他的回答，终于撑住地面，把自己往前推进。梅林溺水似的张开嘴喘气，直到被完全撑开和填满。

根本不需要爱抚或滑动，光是亚瑟以一种稳定、充实的方式存在在他的身体里，就足以让他心脏紧缩，头晕目眩。就好像他曾经失去过他，无比绝望地失去过他，从不敢奢望有一天能失而复得，但那一天竟然到来了。他感觉到这种深刻而紧密的连接，从皮肤一直到灵魂深处，下体的胀满和滞涩带来意识的烦躁与灼烧，他想咬住点什么东西，什么都行，但光滑的地板上什么都没有，他只能把自己的手腕塞进牙齿间。亚瑟强硬地捉住他的手，制止他这么做。

他把他的手拉开按在耳旁，故意停留在那儿，在他身体里面，用绝对占有的方式，感受他一点一点地崩溃、颤抖。

“现在，”亚瑟低声命令道，“……看着我。”

梅林不均匀地喘息着，把湿漉的眼神集中到亚瑟幽蓝的虹膜上，从他放大的瞳孔中一直看到眼底，他深深的眼底，铺满一层炽热的黢黑。

亚瑟回望住他，眼神致命而专注，然后开始挺动，缓慢又坚定地，让自己潮热的呼息拂过梅林的脸颊。

“……操，”梅林颤抖着说，尾音因为窒息而没入一片模糊的喉音。

他感觉到那坚硬的部分像撬开果壳一样把自己破开，探进敏感脆弱的深处，亚瑟仿佛不是在那里，而是在他心脏的瓣膜之间，在他缩紧的痉挛了的肺部移动。他想逃离，想拒绝，想从这种难受的感觉中逃生，可亚瑟把他死死钳住，把他的腿压得更紧，以更快更激烈的方式退出和进入。

梅林敞开的双腿在颤抖，他被彻底打开了，亚瑟攻陷城池一般地掠夺，每一寸土地，每一寸温热的像海绵一样紧紧包裹着的内里，生命的柔软之处，他全要占领。他要占领梅林的一切，让他不再有秘密，不再属于自己，而完全地属于亚瑟。他咬着梅林的下颌和脖颈，把他的汗水吮进嘴里，同时坚决地挺进，触动、挤压他脆弱的内核，挤出他紊乱的喘息和呻吟。

梅林的小腹紧绷起来，亚瑟的攻击让他本能地想蜷缩，他的头时而离开地面，背后的皮肤在地板上摩擦，这让他难受，但他像中了魔咒一样沦陷进去，鼻尖发红，眼角湿润，不受控制地从喉中发出声音。亚瑟喜欢这样，他弓起腰背，猎豹般漂亮的背肌绷紧。

“我想听到你。”他说，松开梅林的手腕，用一只手握住他的阴茎，为他快速地撸动。

“不——”梅林抵住他的肩膀，断断续续地喘息，“不——”

他发出一声类似啜泣的呻吟，身体开始痉挛，眼角边的泪水滑落下来，被侵占的地方紧紧地含住亚瑟，不加掩饰的渴求着他。

“亚瑟，”他喊道，“求你……！”

亚瑟以动作回应着他，把节节攀升的快感塞进他的身体里。

“就这样，”亚瑟说，低沉的呼吸喷到梅林长而密的闪着亮光的睫毛上，“为我，梅林。”

他堵住了梅林的嘴，在他致命的动人的包裹中疯狂，他找到那种节奏，他们在相处中形成的默契的节奏，他以此索取，同时也给予。世界空无一物，除了彼此，他感觉着梅林的一切，柔软的内里和倔强的唇，他充满着他，以两种方式，由外向内，同时自深处往表面——从他的心脏里满溢而出。

梅林最后一次深深呼吸，剧烈的浪潮瞬间将他淹没其中。泪水无声地涌出眼眶，他在亚瑟手中高潮，同时感受对方也在他体内搏动和释放。他可能掐破了亚瑟的肩膀。他模糊又清醒地想到，再也不会有另外一个人能给他这种感觉，再也没有了。

他圈起手臂抱紧亚瑟，亚瑟湿漉漉的金发贴在额头上，剧烈地喘着气。他在他身上伏了一会儿，抚摸他沾有泪痕的颧骨，凝视他的眼睛。

像漂浮着薄雾的湖水，像充满雨的天空。他浅色的眼睛。

“我们结婚吧。”他说。

“什么？”梅林以为自己听错了。

“为了不让你的愚蠢——或者我的，”亚瑟说，“导致下一次分手，我们可以在吵架时想想手上的戒指。”

梅林认为他疯了，或者处在贤者时间里而头脑不清。

“你在开玩笑。”他说。

亚瑟的眼神告诉他他没有。

“硬币，”他说，“老规矩。如果头像朝上，我们就结婚。”

这简直比头像向上就分手更加荒谬。但梅林依旧找不到理由去反驳。

躺着恢复了点体力之后，他们去卧室的抽屉里找出一枚银币。又是五十便士。梅林想，也许他们的关系真的只值五十便士。

“看好了。”亚瑟说，把它抛向屋顶，它掉落下来压在床单上，发出轻微的钝响。亚瑟立即用手盖住了答案。

“是什么呢？”他问，执着地看向梅林，等待他的回答。

只要梅林轻轻地，轻轻地眨一下眼睛，就可以让头像朝上。他不用说“好”或者“不行”，他只需要把决定在脑海中想象一秒，它就会变成真实。命运就在亚瑟的手掌之下，命运就在他的一眨眼间。

“你相信命中注定吗？”梅林不搭边地问。

“……有时。”亚瑟说。

“那就拿开吧。”梅林轻轻握住亚瑟的手背，他们注视着彼此，一起把手从硬币上移开，然后同时低头去看结果。

“见鬼。”亚瑟说。

“糟糕。”梅林说。

然后，他们爬上床，压着那枚硬币又做了一次。

三天后，埃尔多的草地上举行了一场婚礼，所有宾客都匆匆忙忙地被请来，脸上一副“搞什么鬼”的表情，不到半小时，他们全被瓢泼大雨浇透，纷纷在录像中表示这是他们参加过最糟糕的婚礼。

“所以，是什么让你们决定结婚？”高汶举着摄像机采访。

“五十便士。”梅林说。

“随机概率。”亚瑟耸耸肩。

“好吧，”高汶把镜头转向自己，“我想他们的意思是，呃，命中注定。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 《美好之物永存》初次发布于2017.6.3  
> 番外《命中注定》初次发布于2017.6.15


End file.
